Finally
by TeenTitanzzLuva
Summary: When Zuko and the gang go out to the beach, he's ready to ask Mai the most terrifying question ever. Will she say yes? Pairings: Katara/Aang, Suki/Sokka, Zuko/Mai. Please read and review


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Last Airbender, or any of the characters…Now onto the Story :D**_

* * *

"But uncle…" Zuko protested and complained, almost pulling his hair out from aggravation.

"Do it _now_," his uncle replied with a playful smile, yet stern look.

Zuko glared at his uncle who was sitting, and drinking some herbal tea. Then his uncle patted his plump stomach and said,

"Ah, that hit the spot. You're leaving tomorrow, just remember _that_."

As he walked out the room Zuko smiled a little and lied down on his red, sheeted bed.

"He is right," he whispered, staring up at the fire-painted walls.

He looked over his shoulder and picked up a small, black box. Opening it, there was a ring. It was gold, with a red-tinted glass ball on top, carrying a small flame. Signifying that, love never dies or ceases.

Closing the box, he sighed and put it in his jacket. Tomorrow Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Mai, Toph, and he were going on a vacation. It was going to be near the beach. Since they've planned and anticipated it for a while, he couldn't wait to leave Fire Lord Duty for a little while.

"I should do it now," he concluded.

* * *

"Why did we wake up so early?" Sokka complained, staggering for each step he took.

"We are here dummy," Katara hissed, her hand tightly entwined with the Avatar's.

Her hair was braided down her back, with some wavy tendrils on either side of her face. She wore the water tribes outfit proudly, not afraid to anymore in the fire nation.

Suki wrapped her arm around Sokka's arm and pleaded, "At least act mostly normal."

Toph snorted and Aang had to laugh at that.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed, his eyes full with hurt.

Then Aang looked up at the sky to see his air bison, fly freely in the air without worry.

As Toph knocked on the door, a few minutes, later Zuko opened it. His shirt off, exposing his well-muscled chest. His black hair was out, and perfectly messed up, and he only wore red pants with black boots.

"Hey," Zuko said, looking at them with a tired look. "Why so early?"

"See? He knows what I-"

"Shut up Sokka," Toph said gruffly.

"Come in," Zuko said with a yawn, opening the door widely.

When they all were in he said, "Do whatever you want. I'm going back to bed. But, tell me when Mai comes ok?"

As he walked back to his room and shut his door Sokka said, "That's what I should be doing right now."

"Shut Up!" Everyone yelled irritated.

Mai sighed, and played with her long ebony locks. Looking at her reflection in a bikini she admitted she looked pretty good. Changing and putting her stuff into a bag she walked out the empty house towards her boyfriends.

"Where is she?"Zuko asked impatiently.

"She'll be here soon. Jeez, what's up your butt today?" Toph asked, picking stuff out of her fingernails.

When a knock came on the door Aang got up, and opened it with a wide smile.

"Come in Mai," he said nicely as always.

As she stepped and walked towards them with her flower-printed wrap on skirt, that had a slit up her leg to her hip, showing off her toned leg. She was also wearing a black tank-top that stuck nicely to her slim figure. Her long hair was in high ponytail, swinging with each step, and her bangs were sweeped to the side.

Katara, could almost see Zuko drooling.

"Sorry I'm late," Mai said, putting her bag on the ground.

Zuko smiled and walked up to his girlfriend.

"Let's go," he said looking at her, but speaking to everyone.

"Ok," Suki said, and together everyone left the building.

When they got outside Mai asked, "How are we getting there?"

"Appa," Katara said, as the bison landed in front of them, a gentle breeze washing over them.

"Ok," Aang started to explain. "Everyone, strap your bags to the ropes on the saddle. Then, gently climb up and sit somewhere in the saddle. It may be a little tight so be prepared."

Everyone nodded, ready to start the trip.

"That was one of the coolest things ever," Mai said to Katara, Suki and Toph as they were organizing their bags in their room.

"Never gets old," Katara admitted taking out her braid, and letting her hair fan over her shoulders.

"You have such pretty hair," Suki said to Katara.

"Why don't you wear it long?"

"Probably can't deal with it," Toph answered for Suki.

Mai laughed and said, "It's actually really fun with long hair. You can do a lot with it."

"Yeah," Katara agreed, smiling at Mai.

* * *

Zuko laughed as Sokka said, yet another stupid story to lift his spirits.

"If Katara were here, she'd kill you," Aang said to Sokka while grinning.

"Don't remind me," Sokka said, lying back on the futon with an amused look on his face.

"This trip better go well," Zuko said, folding a shirt, and putting it on his bed.

"Why?" Aang asked, his warm brown eyes showing curiosity.

"It just does," Zuko snapped, grabbing a towel, umbrella, sun block and sandals then walking out the room.

As Sokka followed him out, Aang looked at the black box on Zuko's counter with interest.

"This beach is so beautiful," Suki gushed, feeling the white warm sand underneath her feet and smiling prettily.

The water was a light blue, but as clear as glass. People were everywhere just chatting and laughing, or even swimming in the refreshing water.

No one recognized this group since it was a remote, small town.

Then Sokka pulled out buckets and said, "I'm going to make the best sand castle ever! C'mon Suki!"

Suki laughed, and holding hands they walked over to a private place.

"Let's go swimming Katara," Aang said, pulling her hand and together they ran like kids to the water.

"Want to go lie down?" Zuko asked Mai, glaring at the guys checking out his girlfriend.

"Sure," she said, crossing her arms.

When they found a place, where the sun was directly above them Zuko laid down a mat, put up the umbrella and motioned to Mai she could lie down.

She nodded and tore off her clothes, making her deep red bikini known. Zuko tried not to stare, but found he couldn't.

As she lied down on her back, put one leg up and put her sunglasses on she asked, "Zuko, can you put the sun block on me?"

Zuko nodded with a smile, and lathered at her carefully.

When he was done Mai kissed her boyfriend then lay back down, enjoying the heat and presence of Zuko.

When Zuko looked up he smiled at the guys glaring at him.

* * *

"That was sooo much fun," Katara said, putting a piece of meat into her mouth.

"Yeah," Aang agreed, chugging on some water.

The two glanced at each other then blushed.

It was late, and pitch black outside with only stars and the moon illuminating the sky.

Sokka sighed sadly, "I'm going outside. No one come with me."

As he walked out Suki felt a wave of sadness come over her.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Mai asked everyone.

"Maybe we could check out the town?" Zuko said, chewing on some pork.

Toph leaned back and put her feet on the table.

"I have a better idea," she said.

"What?" Aang questioned.

"Well twinkle toes, I was thinking about the hot springs. Not too far away from the beach. But, it's only girls. You boys go find something else to do."

"Awesome!" Suki exclaimed.

"I'm totally in," Katara said, "What about you Mai?"

"Sure," Mai said shortly.

Zuko was greatly disappointed, but slightly glad. He was hoping he could spend most of this weekend with Mai, but then she needed to become friends with the others as well. The happy part was that he could talk to the guys about the ring, and see if they had opinions if he was asking too early in the relationship. He needed men's view on this, and those two guys were his best friends. He'd trust them on this, even though they could be goofy at times.

"Good planning," Zuko said to Toph, who blushed a little. "That way the guys and I can talk."

When dinner was over Mai got up and walked over to her boyfriend, hugging him.

"Night," she said.

Zuko nodded and bent down and kissed her lips tenderly, so happy she was here with him and everyone.

The next morning Zuko, Aang and Sokka were drinking tea and hanging out in the house while the girls were out.

"This is awkward," Zuko said, hating himself by how much he liked tea now because of his uncle.

"Yeah!" Sokka agreed, chewing on a burnt biscuit. "Suki makes way better food than this."

When the room got mysteriously hotter Sokka whimpered.

Zuko smiled secretly.

"But anyway," Aang said, sipping on tea. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

Zuko cleared his throat and said, "Tomorrow, I'm going to ask Mai to marry me."

Aang wasn't surprised and continued to drink his tea.

Sokka however turned dead serious, scaring Zuko.

"Really?" Sokka asked, putting his teacup down.

Zuko nodded and said truthfully, "I love her."

"K, good with me then," Sokka said with a shrug.

* * *

"This feels so nice," Katara said, her body soaking up the heat from the hot water.

"Yeah," Mai agreed, running a bare arm through her wet locks.

"Thanks Toph," Suki said, smiling widely. "I needed a break from those over testosterone boys."

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Hear ya!" Katara said, thinking of her brother.

Mai had to admit, hanging out with these girls was really fun. Although they weren't as hardcore as Azula, or outgoing like Tai Lee she could get used to being friends with them.

"Where do you think we should go for dinner?" Suki asked.

Katara replied, "I was thinking of the restaurant right across the beach, on the left."

"Sounds pretty good to me," Mai replied.

"Ditto."

"Sounds cool."

* * *

"Where are they?" Zuko asked impatiently. His black hair was combed back, but wasn't tied up He had a light tan from being on the beach and it brought out his brown eyes. He was wearing a black shoulder-length shirt, red pants and black boots.

Sokka had his hair out and he wore a blue shirt. He had black pants on, with a white covering over them, and blue boots.

Aang was wearing gray pants, cinched at the waist and black boots. He wore a long red vest, that was tied around the waist showing his chest.

"Yeah, they're taking forever," Sokka agreed with a frown.

"Oh, shut up!" a female voice yelled.

When the guys looked up there were the girls.

Katara's long brown hair was up, except two braids on either side of her face. She was wearing a thin layer of silver eye shadow that accentuated her blue eyes. She was wearing a white kimono designed with blue flowers printed all over.

Toph had her hair out in light curls, and she wore no make-up. She was sporting a dark green kimono and wore a light green flower in her hair.

Suki was going for the dramatic look by thick black liner on top of her eyes, and her short hair was in a bun. She wore a light green dress, with purple stars deigned on the dress. She had a fan in her hand, covering her nose and down.

Finally, Mai's hair was out, her bangs pinned back by a flower pin. She also wore no make-up but wore a dress that hit the ground. She was wearing fish neck stockings, and black heels,

As they all greeted one another Mai said to Zuko, "You look handsome."

He kissed her quickly and said, "You look beautiful."

Throughout that dinner that night, they talked happily about this weekend's pleasantry. Tomorrow they would leave with a bang, and hopefully never forget these moments.

"What a weekend," Aang said to everyone the next morning. "And remember we leave at seven thirty so meet here around seven fifteen."

As him and Katara walked out the house, Toph pulled Suki and Sokka to a gambling concession stand.

"Want to go walk around town?" Zuko asked Mai.

She nodded, wrapped her arms around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

Throughout the day they enjoyed each other's company by eating out, checking out stores and just talking. Time went by so fast that Zuko didn't realize it was six forty-five. Realizing what he needed to do, he led Mai on a walk on the beach, hands loosely entwined and feeling the sand in between their toes.

The sun was an orange, in the middle of sherbet-colored skies, and vanilla scoops of ice cream.

"Zuko, it was so fun this weekend," Mai said staring straight ahead, not knowing the consequences. Exactly like their relationship would be…

Zuko nodded nervously and said, "Yeah it was."

When Mai felt his hands becoming clammy she became worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pausing so she could look him in the eyes.

"Mai," he said, then put his hand in his jacket where the box was.

'_Man up Zuko,' he thought._

"Yes?" Mai asked, searching his eyes.

Taking a deep breath Zuko took a deep breath, and then knelt on his knee not caring about the pain of rocks digging in his skin.

"Will…will you marry me?" he asked.

Mai paused, in pure shock of this development. Tears filled her eyes and her eyes softened lovingly.

"Yes! Yes, Zuko," she said, as he put the ring on her finger.

As he got up, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm hug, and Zuko put his arms around her waist, tears running down both of their faces.

"I love you," he said, putting a hand on her delicate cheek.

"I love you too," Mai said, putting her small hand on his then leaned up and kissed his salty lips.

As they stood there silhouetted in they sunset they both thought…

_Finally…_


End file.
